


Tableau

by Arazsya



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Hallucinations, Multifandom Drabble Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-08 15:57:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15246765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arazsya/pseuds/Arazsya
Summary: When in Nikola's captivity, Jon starts imagining things.





	Tableau

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Shoulder_Devil](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoulder_Devil/gifts).



Jon doesn't know how long it is before he starts hallucinating.

He _hopes_ he's hallucinating.

The furthest waxwork stands, he thinks, like Tim does. The way Tim used to, all charm and confidence, back straight. Another's face has the shape of Georgie's smile. One, stance contorted, wears a jumper like Martin's, holds out a pleading hand towards him, fingers spread. None of them look like Sasha. They could all look like Sasha.

He stares at them, waits for them to resolve into just tricks of the light and his own fear.

They stay, familiar in the half-dark.

Jon sobs into his gag. All he can see, no matter if his eyes are open or closed, is a parade of everyone he cares for, posed before him. He tries to convince himself it's nothing. That if Nikola had them, she would show him, would kill them in front of him. Reason has no power in the dim light, and maybe she already has. Maybe that's what this is.

He's sure none of them had been there before. His mind fills in the detail, makes them look so very real, lives their deaths. And no one comes to tell him any different.


End file.
